Wake Up
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: Human AU. Pitch couldn't have written a better way to wake up then in bed with his love. PitchFrost Enjoy!


Wake Up

Pitch Black, one of the most famous of authors, couldn't have written such a wonderful way to wake up. But, perfect mornings weren't much of his forte. Pitch was the 'Edgar Allan Poe of this generation', or at least that's what most said about his poetry and short stories. Most would say he reviled in the nightmares of others, which was mostly true. That's what most of his work was, written nightmares. But there was one person that he would never wish any bad dreams on.

Gold eyes blinked open, wincing at the bright sunlight peeking through the window. Grey skin contrasted with silky blue covers, and even more with the pale white skin of his partner. Said partner was tangled with Pitch, head snuggled into his chest. Trailing his eyes from the pure white hair to the pale lithe body, Pitch admired his lover. But, it was time to start the day.  
"Jack... It's time to get up darling." "Mmph.." That and more snuggling was the only answer he got. Getting Jackson Frost out of bed was no easy task. But someone had to do it, why not Pitch?

Most would be confused as to why someone like Jack would even look at someone like Pitch. The two were absolute opposites. Pitch was in his early thirties, and was about as cooped up as any writer could be. His neutral face usually brought fear to most people, and he rarely smiled. Jack on the other hand, chose to write sweet children's stories, and was as hyperactive as the kids he wrote for. The young man, in his earlier twenties, had a way with people. He great looks and cheery smile made him quite popular. So why was he here, tangled in sheets with the "Nightmare King"?

It started only two years ago, when Jack was beginning his last year of college. The youth would have rather not been cooped in a classroom, but writing was his passion. He had to do this, he wanted to make his family proud. This particular day began as especially dreadful. He had woken up thirty minutes late, and it was pouring outside. Jack groaned, tossing on a hoodie,pants, and shoes, brushing his teeth for thirty seconds, and running out without an umbrella. Hood raised, the pale boy cursed his class, which was all the way across the campus. He knew he would be soaked immediately, but instead he felt the rain stop falling on him. A smooth voice with a British accent spoke beside him. "Dreadful weather, isn't it? Absolutely marvelous." This confused him and his eyes trailed up the stranger's form. From black shoes, to black pants, to a black jacket, till he reached a grey neck. Jack was looking up at the tall man, frozen in his place. A rare smile was on Pitch's face as looked into those beautiful blue eyes. The man was late himself, he couldn't resist stopping to help this wonder of a man. He didn't even want to give a stupid lecture, his editor conned him into it, so who cares if he was late. In the short silence, Jack regained his usual attitude. "If by marvelous you mean terrible, then yeah, absolutely." He began to walk again, hoping that the older man would follow, thankful when he did. "Oh I don't think so. It's nice. Frigid, dreary, what could be better?"  
"Um.. Sunlight? Happiness maybe?"  
"Our views on happiness must be completely different."  
"You don't say.." Jack chuckled, looking up once again. He was met with golden eyes, and felt his face heat up. He looked away to hide his blush quickly. Said blush grew when Pitch responded with a deep low chuckle. "...Hey, thanks. . I'm Jack by the way."  
"It's a pleasure Jack.. Call me Pitch." The pair was surprisingly already at the building that Jack needed to be. How time flies. "May I ask where you're going Jack?" "Some kind of lecture.. Uh, 'The dark side of Writing' I think?" "Right.." The grey skin man nodded, smiling wide with bright, pointed teeth. "I do hope to see you again."  
"S-same.." Jack smiled lightly, running inside the building. Pitch stood for a second, thanking his editor for once. This was his lucky day.

Jack couldn't believe this! He had gotten to the class just in time, and the guest speaker wasn't even there! The boy groaned in frustration, tapping his desk with a red pen. If he had known this he would have stayed with Pitch. The thought made Jack blush like a little school girl, burying his face in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man with black hair, grey skin, and gold eyes. His image was completely imprinted in his mind, and he couldn't wait to see him again. But what if he didn't?! This simple thought caused Jack to knaw on his bottom lip. That is, until a smooth British accent filled the small lecture room. "Please excuse my lateness class, I'll be your teacher for today." Pitch took long confident strides to the front table, setting down his leather satchel and wet umbrella. He looked up at the class, eyes roaming through the students until he reached the pale skinned angel called Jack. With a toothy grin he continued; " My name is Pitch Black, you might know me from my various writings. I'm here to take you into the dark side of writing. I hope our time together is *absolutely marvelous*. Let's begin."

Jack was never one for darkness. But that particular day, he held onto every word that came out of the dark man's mouth. And he loved it.

Pitch's lecture had been such a big hit, he was asked to teach a class every few weeks or so. Knowing that his pale beauty was waiting for him, he eagerly accepted.

They had set up a schedule easily. Pitch would meet Jack in front of his dorm and walk him to the lecture hall every time he had a class to give. Jack sat as close to the front as possible, and their eyes connected more than once. After class Pitch and Jack would walk back to the boy's dorm, just talking. Soon they started taking detours. Coffee the first few times. Then Pitch started asking him out. Nothing much, dinner and a movie usually. He gave him gifts, usually something black. A black rose, a black teddy bear maybe. Eventually they crossed the line of friendship and started dating.

That's how the boy of fun fell in love with the king of nightmares.

Back to the present, Pitch had given up on waking his young lover up. He couldn't blame him, they were up late the night before, doing what lovers do. Though he was an older man, Pitch had no problem keeping up with Jack's stamina. But that was for another story. Now Pitch pulled away, trying to slip out of bed. "Nooooo.." He felt thin arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back onto the plush bed while pale, naked legs tangled his grey ones.  
"Stay Pitch.."  
"I can't. I have work to do."  
"But you're almost done! One day off won't kill you!"  
"The deadline is creeping in, and you know how Aster is with missed deadlines."  
"But Pitch. ." Finally, those sleepy blue eyes opened, and Pitch couldn't help but get lost in them. Jack smiled at him, hugging him tighter. All that separted the two were the black boxers that they wore. Pitch really wouldn't mind staying in bed all day, just relaxing with with his love. But alas, he knew he needed to get up. So he did the only thing he could. "What are you- Ah! Pitch, put me down!"  
"Since you won't let me get out of bed by myself, we'll just have to get out together." He said as he picked Jack up, holding him up by his behind. Jack whined and wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He snuggled into Pitch's chest, hanging onto the last drops of sleep. The older man carried him out of the large room, through the larger mansion like estate. He had bought it before he met Jack, but the youth had feeled it with happiness and love. He made it a home.

When they reached the kitchen, Pitch set Jack on the island, causing him to shiver from touching the cool marble. Pitch laid his head on his love's shoulder, licking at one of his many love bites. Jack moaned, his toes curling as he ran thin fingers through coarse black hair. Their eyes connected, and Pitch smiled his not so rare smiles. Jack smiled back, eyes filled with joy.  
"I love you Jack.."  
"I love you more Pitch.." Soft laughs filled the room soon after.

Pitch couldn't have written a better morning. Thankfully he didn't have to. 


End file.
